


Peppa Pig, Wombles and the Tellitubbies

by redshadowalchemist



Category: Vicar of Dibley
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Gen, Sad Ending, Wakes & Funerals, rip emma chambers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redshadowalchemist/pseuds/redshadowalchemist
Summary: There was no black at Alice Horton nee' Tinker's funeral. Drabble.
Relationships: Alice Horton/Hugo Horton, Geraldine Granger/Harry Kennedy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Peppa Pig, Wombles and the Tellitubbies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a departure from the sort of stuff I usually write and the shortest thing I have ever published, but I was inspired by the latest episode of the Vicar of Dibley in Lockdown in which Geraldine talks about Alice's death. 
> 
> Alice was my favourite character and I had no idea Emma Chambers had even died until today. She was really young, just 53. RIP Emma Chambers.
> 
> I don't expect this to be my most successful fic or get many hits at all but the idea wouldn't leave me alone.

The mourners were all dressed completely inappropriately for a funeral. No black or even formal clothes anywhere, just the kind of costumes no one with half a brain cell would be caught dead in on any other occasion. 

While that covered most of the population of Dibley, even those that had more than half a brain cell couldn't bring themselves to say anything in complaint.

David Horton was dressed as Great Uncle Bulgaria, herding his 6 grandchildren behind him, his face sombre despite his outfit, which Alice would never have got him to wear if she was still alive. 

Alice's eldest daughter 15 year old Geraldine Horton was dressed as Madame Cholet was mostly helping her grandfather herd her five younger siblings, who were dressed as Orinoco, Wellington, Bungo, Tomsk and Tobemory. Geraldine Horton had been smarter than her mother by the time she'd finished potty training but she didn't have her natural warmth which had always reassured her and her younger siblings. 

Alice's widower Hugo Horton was wearing a Tinky Winky costume and the mourners were dressed as a variety of fictional characters, Alice's sister was dressed as Sooty, 89 year old Frank Pickle was dressed as Dumbledore and would later spend the wake telling anyone who would listen how hard it had been to weave together the goats hair to make the beard which would turn into a lecture of the history of weaving in rural England for the poor recipient of said lecture who didn't have the wit to come up with a quick excuse enabling them to leave without causing offence.

As per Alice's request her coffin was carried into the church by 6 people dressed as Peppa pig, there had been a minor blip early on in the preparations when Owen Newiit, one of the six pallbearers had offered to make the Peppa Pig costumes out of genuine pig skins. The vicar had politely declined and arranged for the costumes to be rented instead.

Alice's coffin was pink and covered in glitter. The funeral home had been resistent at first saying they usually only did such coffins for children but Hugo and both Geraldines, Granger and Horton had known from the first that cold plain wood with no colour wasn't suited to Alice. The black or cold formal paraphernalia of a traditional funeral had no place here.

Looking out into the crowd of mourners Geraldine Granger, who was dressed as Lala for the occassion, looked out on Alice's friends and family, all dressed as her favourite fictional characters and blinked back tears. She had lost her best friend but today wasn't for her, she would go home later and cry and her wonderful husband Harry would hold her for as long as she needed, bring her ice cream or anything else she needed as a woman who had lost her best friend, but for now she was the vicar and it was her duty to bring comfort to everyone else. 

She forced a smile and began her eulogy "Alice had one husband, six children and three braincells, but so much love in her heart she could defrost a frozen pizza on a winters day...

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this? I made myself sad :( .


End file.
